The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!/Transcript
This is the transcript of The First Day of the Rest of Your Life in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with the fireworks starts around Prism Tower) Narrator: The rebuilding on Lumiose City continues. And at the same time, our heroes are thinking what they're futures holds. And of course, that includes Serena. (Then we cut to the heroes in a small restaurant) - - - - - (Then Zoe Drake sees something on the TV) Zoe Drake: No way! You guys come look at this! Max Taylor: What is it, Zoe? (Gasp) Ron Stoppable: The DigiDestined?! Are in the news! (In the TV the news are doing the interview of all the DigiDestined and their Digimon) Female News Reporter: And I'm here with the brave heroic kids called "The DigiDestined and their Digimon" who helped out Zygarde and saved our world from Team Flare. Can you kids and your Digimon tell us anything about you're final battle and how did you manage to defeat Lysandre and Team Flare for good, if you please. Tai Kamiya: ??? Matt Ishida: ??? Davis Motomiya: ??? - - (SpongeBob walks on stage, sits on the piano bench, and clears his throat. He takes out sheet music. Then he turns and looks at the audience. Serena motions him to believe in himself. SpongeBob looks at the key and plays lower notes. Then, with new-found confidence, he lightens up and plays the song, "I'm Still Standing". As he plays, the audience begins dancing and clapping their hands) SpongeBob: (singing in Taron Egerton's voice) You could never know what it's like Your blood like winter freezes just like ice And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use Patrick: Sing it, buddy! (laughs) SpongeBob: (singing in Taron Egerton's voice) And did you think this fool could never win Well look at me, I'm-a coming back again I got a taste of love in a simple way And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid And I'm still standing after all this time Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind (As SpongeBob performs, Alain notices his foot is tapping to the rhythm. Then slowly but surely, he starts to feel something different inside him. He feels a sense of fun for the very first time. He grabs a microphone and runs up on the stage, much to everyone's surprise) SpongeBob: (singing in Taron Egerton's voice) I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah Mairin: (laughs) Alain?! Alain: Once I never could hope to win You starting down the road leaving me again The threats you made were meant to cut me down And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now Tai Kamiya: Hey let's join them! Joe Kido, Agumon, and Gomamon: Yeah! (Tai, Joe, Agumon, and Gomamon run up the stage to join SpongeBob and Alain) SpongeBob: (singing in Taron Egerton's voice) Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did Tai Kamiya: Looking like a true survivor Alain: Feeling like a little kid Joe & Gomamon: And I'm still standing after all this time Agumon: Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind SpongeBob: (singing in Taron Egerton's voice) I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah SpongeBob, Alain, Tai, Joe, Agumon, and Gomamon: I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah (Joe plays his electric guitar) Emerl: Whoo!!! Rock on, guys! Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Flain: Look at them go, rock on, dudes! Kari Kamiya: Ya, Tai! That's my brother! You go! Alain: Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did Joe & Gomamon: Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid Tai & Agumon: And I'm still standing after all this time SpongeBob: (singing in Taron Egerton's voice) Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind SpongeBob, Alain, Tai, Joe, Agumon, and Gomamon: I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah (SpongeBob finishes the song and the crowd goes wild) Kari Kamiya: Yippee! Emerl: That's our best friends. Ash Ketchum: Alain sings really well. Professor Sycamore: Marvelous Alain! - - - - - - Professor Sycamore: Okay, everyone. Time for another hero who will sing a song. She is the member of the DigiDestined who saved our world. Here's Rika Nonaka! (Rika holding her guitar walks on stage, while everyone applause. Takato and the other DigiDestined and their Digimon from Season 3 watches her, then Rika begins to stomping her feet while the audience clap their hands as the song "Set it all free" begins to play) - - - - - (Later right after Serena's showcase performance was over, Yen Sid walks on stage and comes close to the microphone) Hi-Five Ghost: Yen Sid! Flora: Shh, let Yen Sid give out his speech. Yen Sid: My dear friends, we are gathered here tonight to honor the ones who have risked their lives to save our world from the forces of evil. Their efforts in their battle against the villainous Team Flare we forever be remembered. For if it wasn't for them, our world would have been destroyed. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, a golden statue of Legendary Heroic Warriors who saved our world from Team Flare. (Fairy Godmother, Genie, Merlin, Blue Fairy, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather use magic to magically show everyone a golden statue of Perfect Zygarde, Omnimon, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Susanoomon, ShineGreymon Burst Mode, OmniShoutmon, Arresterdramon Superior Mode, Ultra Miximum Max, Hououmon, Rosemon, Vikemon, HerculesKabuterimon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, Rosemon Burst Mode, Ravemon Burst Mode and ZekeGreymon and all of Team Robot members. All the crowd applause to the golden statue and so as Team Robot, The DigiDestined and their Digimon and the Mixels) - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: So what's next? Where you going? - - - Sawyer: (To Tai, Matt and their Digimon) Oh, and about your Digimon. Matt Ishida: What about Agumon and Gabumon? Sawyer: They warp digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and they fused together into one Digimon, we saw on the news right? Tai Kamiya: Yeah. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve into one Digimon called "Omnimon." - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts